Not broken just bent
by WhiteFoxLia
Summary: Soifon, insecure, unloved and abused. Yoruichi, selfish, uncaring, stubborn, but underneath her cold exterior does she really care for the little bee? Her little bee.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've decided to write another story, this time it's a Soifon and Yoruichi story. I don't know if I'm going to continue writing it, but I thought I'd upload to see if you guys like it and if you'd want me to upload more chapters. As I said I don't know if I will, if you take in consideration at the many other stories that I am writing, but I'll give it a go if you want me to. Also expect some OOCness in this story. Thanks so much for choosing this story, I appreciate it, see you at the end of the chapter.**

I'm awoken by light snoring by my sensitive ears, I chuckle and crack open my eyes to see the beautiful sleeping face of my...my what? I have no idea, but she is gorgeous. Her purple hair is splayed all down her back, our pillows and even over her arms as they rest under her head. Her calm sleeping body rises and falls with every deep breath she takes. The outline of her body is illuminated by what little moonlight is coming in through her open window.

I sigh softly, when did my life get to this point? Laying in an older woman's bed, a beautiful woman at that who I am completely unworthy to even see. Let alone sleep with. When did it get to the point that I'm at someone else house more than my own, and that my own family are starting to disown me, and when did I become so needy. I've never been like this; I've always had to be independent. When you have a dad that hates you, and wishes that you were his sixth son, instead he gets a useless weak daughter. I chuckles bitterly and watch my sleeping Goddess, she has no idea who I am, only my name, my age, and that I'm a lesbian. She said nothing else was important enough to tell her.

I can't help but think that my life would be different if I had never met her, because I would never have had this escape, this place of sanctuary when my life got particularly harsh at home. I would have never been able to lie in her arms, with the warmth of her embrace soothing me into a sleep. Not a peaceful sleep though, a sleep that is full of night terrors.

I tense up when her arms snake over my waist to my back, a back that she unintentionally touches in her unconsciousness. Her fingers glide over my bruises and trace around my scars, that's when I realise that she is awake. And is purposely making me shudder under her skilled hands that are travelling to my lower back then even lower to grab my ass. She pulls me closer to her and I drape my left leg over her thin waist.

Her head falls in the crook of my neck and I slide my hands through her messy hair "Were you watching me sleep?" I chuckle, as does she when I give no answer, "That's kinda creepy." She pulls me closer, her hands moving up to my shoulder blades, she holds me in place as she kisses my collar bone. I jump when she nips at the skin. Yoruichi chuckles, but I don't. I don't want her biting there, I know she likes to, but I don't like it. It always makes me jump.

She pulls away, her arms relax as the massage my sides then my stomach, which flutters at her touch. "Have you slept at all?" I shake my head no, she sighs. "Bad dream?" I nod my head mutely. She knows about my night terrors, well I can't see how she couldn't have found out if we sleep in the same bed. That would have been impossible, but maybe it would have been better with her not knowing. She rests her forehead against mine and closes her eyes.

"You know that not even that bad anymore." Her eyes snap open to scowl at me, she scoffs and rolls onto her back to look at her chandelier.

"That's bullshit, and you know it." I wince at her language, and roll over aswell so I'm facing the bathroom door. I hear her sigh and she pushes herself against my back. Her hand automatically link with mine that are over my stomach. "Try and get some sleep." She breathes into my neck. Her warm breathe sends a familiar tingle through me and I shudder. If she notices she doesn't say anything, she instead goes back to sleep.

She has a nice sleep while I lie here for a few more hours. I try and match my breathing to her deep and even breathes, eventually this lulls me to sleep.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I roll over and glare at the blurry red splotch that id slowly starting to piss me off. I slam the pillow over my head as I wait for the VERY loud insistent noise to wake Yoruichi up. I'm nearly forced to slam my hand over the button to shut it up, but I'm beaten to the punch when Yoruichi does it for me. The noise turns over and I smile under the pillow. She's awake.

She gets up from bed and walks to the bathroom, I peak et her from under my pillow, she knows I'm watching her because she adds a bit more strut and sway into her steps as she walks. When the bathroom door closes Yoruichi chuckles, I relax again and close my eyes. The warmth once again is threatening me to fall into a restless sleep.

She walks out of the bathroom a couple of seconds later, she walks around the room getting ready for her day as usual. It takes her ages and when she's ready she walks out of the room. She won't wake me up until half seven, since she has to at eight to go to work. I don't have college until half ten so it would be waste if time for me to get up now.

"Hey, get up." Something is shaking me roughly. My shoulders sting and the bruises along my back and shoulders throb. She pulls the pillow and blankets of me and I shiver as the cold air rushes over me. She chuckles and sits on my bare back. Her thighs squeeze me, making me even more comfortable. She lowers down onto my back, her hands on my sides slowly rubbing in circles. I have to remind myself that she doesn't like me, and that all I am to her is someone to relieve stress; but it's these small gestures that maybe atleast some part of her like me. "Come on Soi, I can't sit here forever; no matter how you want me to." She wiggles her hips and I laugh. I roll over onto my back, my breasts come into her view and she smirks.

She leans her head forward and kisses my neck. "You need to get up now. I'm leaving in a minute and I can't leave you here by yourself." I nod. She kisses me neck then gets off me.

"Where did you put my bag? I have my clothes in there and my art book for college." She stops at the door and leans on the frame.

"In the living room on the sofa by the coffee table." I nod my thanks and drag myself off the bed and out of the door. I don't care that I'm naked, and neither does she since she follows behind me and tells me that she's going to make me a cup of coffee. "Thanks."

I go to my bag and pull out the extra outfit that I packed and my art book and pencil case. I pull on my underwear, baggy black jeans and my black shirt with the batman symbol on it in white. I spy my converse trainers my the T.V cabinet but I'll leave them there until I finish my coffee. I put on my ankle socks and walk into the kitchen. My black hair is still stick out everywhere, and I still need to braid it into two parts at the back, but I can do that later, once I've had my coffee. Yoruichi is making it as I walk into the kitchen; her Purple hair is tied up into a pony tail. She's wearing form fitting skinny jeans, a deep red blouse and black high heels that make her legs go on forever. She has on light make-up that makes her eyes pop and on her left hand is a ring. It's a gold band on her index finger.

She holds out a cup for me and I take it graciously. The hot milky liquid tastes like heaven as I drink. "I'll be back about eight tonight, maybe nine. I'll be having company so I don't want you here." I nod and put my cup on the counter. I watch as the coffee swirls around in the cup, my own sad reflection staring at me.

"Did you hear that Soi?" I nod "Are you going to speak to me today?" I shrug and finish my coffee, once finished I put it in the sink and wash it. I feel a presence behind me and I go stiff. She leans on my shoulder and I feel her as she presses me against the counter. "I'm fine, just tired is all." I say to her, hoping that'll be enough to sate her curiosity.

"If you say so." She glance at her phone to check the time. "Shit! I'm late, you better go." She hurries around the kitchen, gathering her jacket and bag. She throw the jacket on as she walks out the hallway to the front door. I put my own shoes on and grab book and pencil case, I shove the pencil case in my pocket and hold the book under my arm. It's an A3 book so it's quite big compared to my arm, and I struggle to hold it comfortably.

"You ready?" Yoruichi's clipped voice reaches my ears. I nod and open her front door, I hold it open for her as she walks out then she locks the door and we go to her car.

"I'm going to take you home, you don't have college for ages but that doesn't mean you can stay at my house during that time." Such harsh words for someone who was yelling my names quite loudly not even ten hours ago. I don't say anything else, I just listen to her speak. She mumbles stuff about the person she's bringing home, and how much of a darling he is. I zone out after that until she pulls up outside my house. I leave and run to my door waving good-bye without looking behind me.

I walk up the steps and the door is yanked open. And older guy is standing there, he's about 5 11" and is smirking at me. "Who was that?" I jog into the house and brush pass him. He closes the door and I'm instantly scared, the old worn walls are cracked and chipped. The paint is wearing off. The doorframes are breaking and the floor boards and carpets that are surrounding the floor are practically made of dust. "Where have you been?" I ignore him again and walk up the stairs with every single one of them protesting loudly on my way up.

"DAD, SHAOLIN IS BACK." I freeze and run to my room. I throw my books on my desk and sit on my bed. I hear him stomping around outside the bedroom door as he yells down to my brother to ask him where I am. How stupid is he? Didn't he hear me come in?

"SHE'S IN HER ROOM." Thanks a lot brother. My door bursts open, and my so called father is standing there in all of his drunken glory. I can smell the whiskey pouring off him, his eyes are blood-shot and he looks a mess. How can he think it's appropriate to walk around in boxers in the middle of the day, it's disgusting. He slams the door shut behind him and it rattles at its hinges.

He stalks up to me and yanks me close to his face, his breathe making bile rise in my throat. "So you've finally decided to come have ya?" His disgusting face is starting to burn my eyes, so I turn my head. This doesn't please him at all. He grabs my chin roughly and forces my steely eyes to his. His vile smirk is grating at me, but I start shuddering and he notices because it gets wider. "You're scared." His hand traces over my cheek and down my neck, he smiles as he sees the scar. "It's so pretty, he looks back at me and smiles. "So much like her." I raise an eyebrow, that didn't make any sense. "So very pretty." My eyes widen and he forces his mouth sloppily onto mine, I'm forced onto the bed and he tears my shirt off. I kick and punch him but his hands restrain me. I can't scream either since his tongue is still down my throat.

Tears start to pour out and I internally beat myself up about it. I promised myself many years ago that I wouldn't cry in front of him, that I would never show him how much he affected me. I pull away from him, giving him the opportunity to start kissing and biting elsewhere.

An hour or so later I'm covered in more bruises scratches and bite marks. My nipples are red raw and are throbbing in pain, other places are so sore I don't think I'm going to be able to move for a week. My tears have stopped falling now and I'm in my room all by myself. I nearly scream at all the pent up emotions but instead I raise my neck and look around the room. I see my trousers, and I know that my phone is in one of the pockets. I groan when I realise that I'm going to have to get up to retrieve it. I sit up, I let out a soundless scream and collapse onto the floor. I'm panting and I force myself over to the trousers.

I smile when I get to them and pull them to me. I search through all the pockets and find it in the last pocket I check. I turn it on and search through my contacts. I see her number and send her a quick text.

'_Could you pick me up at ten at the coffee shop by the mall?-S'_

I pull on the cleanest clothes that I can find, all the while crawling around my room. I end up wearing ripped jeans and a dirty grey shirt. I pull my shoes and sock son and wait for a reply that I still haven't gotten, even though I sent that text twenty minutes ago.

My phone vibrates. Finally.

I pull up her text.

'_Yeah of course, see you in a minute. Are you doing the English mock we've got today? I hear Sophia isn't in so we'll be having the head of the department with us instead.-R'_

I quickly text back my reply and get to my feet. I take my book as well as the pencil case and hobble out of the house, hardly making a sound. Not that anyone would pay any attention if they did hear me.

It takes me an agonizing fifteen minutes until I make it to the coffee shop. She's already there, leaning against her car with a take away cup in her hand. She smiles when she sees me, but it's soon replaced with concern as she takes in my appearance. She puts her cup on the roof of her car and rus up to me, she takes the book and pencil case from me and drop them to the floor with car. He warm arms feel so comforting, and welcoming. I lean into her chest and sigh. "What the hell happened to you?" I whimper as her hands tighten. She jumps in fright that she's hurt me and puts her hands against my cheeks tenderly. I smile weakly and she kisses my forehead. "You're coming to my house after college." She says with so much care I almost mistaken her for someone else.

"Okay." I say. I don't even recognise my voice, and by her shocked expression I would say she didn't either.

"You know what? Fuck college we're going to my house right now. I'm calling my mum and we're going to take care of you. Then you're going to tell me the bastard that did this to you." I almost chuckle, as if I would do that. I could never tell her who's done this to me, she would laugh at me, call me a whore, slut, bitch and every other name under the sun.

She picks up my stuff and ushers me into the car. She pulls out her phone, brushes her ginger hair away from her ear and presses the phone to her ear. I watch her curiously; maybe she's calling my father. Does she know? What if it's Yoruichi, I go tense and stare out of the window.

She keeps glancing at me on the way to her house while talking on the phone, I'm now guessing that it's the college, then her mother.

She hangs up a few moments later and smiles at me. "My mum's will be here soon." Mums? As in two? She notices my confusion but doesn't say anything, she instead helps me into her house and to her room where she lays me down on her bed.

I'm immediately frozen when she takes a seat next to me and she notices. "Sorry hun." She looks uncomfortable. "Do you want some coffee, I'll go make some." She gets up but I latch on to her wrist, startling her.

"Don't leave me." She nods and lies back down. I sit in silence as we wait for her parents to come home. As she embraces me all I can think about is how much I wish for the arms that are wrapped around me to be Yoruichi's and not Rangiku's, but deep inside I know that is never going to happen.

**So what did you think? It's my first YoruSoi story so I hope it's okay. Did you like it, love it, or even hate it.**

**Reviews are welcome. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Lia :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the positive feedback; I'm glad you liked it, so I've decided to continue with it as you can very well see. Although I'm continuing this story I will most likely update when I can, since there will be no set date when I will update. Thanks for reading and I hope you like the second chapter of 'Not Broken Just Bent.'**

**Enjoy **

My back stings as more rubbing alcohol is dabbed over my cuts and bruises that mar my back. I tighten my hold on Rangiku's hand. She rubs her hand over mine. She looks calm, even though she's seen what I look like, but she doesn't seem disgusted. I was surprised by her parent's reactions as well, they all looked at me with care, not compete hate like my father does. They even tried to help me, which I am grateful but it doesn't make it any less painful.

"Just a few more seconds and it'll be finished. Then you can put your shirt back on." I nod, just barely understanding what she said over the searing pain running through my back. I gasp as a hand touches my lower back, I know her eyes are glued to my scars. I shut my eyes tightly as she continues to stare. I open my eyes to send a look to Rangiku, who look at her mother. "Are you nearly done? I think Soifon's getting tired."Her hand moves away and I let out a barely inaudible sigh of relief.

A few moments later and they are finishing up. I tell them thank you, and they just smile and tell them to call if I should need anything.

When the doors closed I collapse face first into Rangiku's soft pillow. The blankets fluff up around me and I sink further into the mattress. My back is still bare and I feel a bit ashamed since I can feel her eyes looking at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I blink, she sounds near tears. I turn my face slightly, keeping my breasts still covered. I was right, tears are falling over her cheeks. "I could've helped you bee." I wince as I sit up. She keeps her eyes locked on mine.

"I thought I could handle it, but I guess I was wrong huh?" She scoffs and lunges at me. Her arms are wound tight around my shoulders as she cries. I rub her back soothingly. I don't speak, since I know it's not going to make her feel any better, since she's pretty much feeling like the worst best-friend in the world right now. Her tears drip onto me, I can feel them as they roll over my shoulder. "W-why, d-d-didn't you sa-ay anythin-g." She says to me through her hiccups and sobs. "No L-lies this time pl-please." I hug her tighter and she clings to me as if her life depends on it.

"I-you shouldn't have to put up with my problems." She pushes back from me, both of her hands either side of my face. "Do you like that baby?" I wince, what's he doing here." His hands grope me I whimper as they burn, he tugs and pulls until they're red. I shudder when he pulls me closer. His hands are rough as they scratch my back. I whimper as he breaks through skin. He has such a fascination with my blood, it's terrifying. He forces me back down. "Shaolin? Soi? Honey Look at me." I blink; Rangiku's staring at me as tremble beneath her.

She quickly clambers off me and sits beside me on the bed. "Sorry, I should've-"

"It's alright." I'm actually proud of myself for saying that without stuttering. I look around and I see my art book, pencil case and my shirt, I don't see my phone anywhere. I groan, I've probably left it in my other trousers. Rangiku gives me an odd look. I sigh and sit up, my legs ache in protest but I ignore it and stumble over to my bra and baggy T-shirt. I pull them with Rangiku's help and pick up my art book. She snatches it out of my arms and put it on her bed. "And where do you think you're going?" I shrug.

"College. I've already been later enough times so I think I should start attending." She scoffs and picks me up carefully and sets me back down on her bed. I scowl at her but she's unperturbed she just laughs it off.

"There is no way you're leaving this bed. I've already called the tutor anyway, she said that it's fine but you have to do catch up work to make up for it." I nod and close my eyes. Thank God she can't tell when I lie, I really way planning on going to Yoruichi's, she wouldn't be there I know she won't; but I'd rather be there than at home or here. I'm grateful for their help I just don't want all of those pitying looks sent at me that are sure to come. She just doesn't understand, she never will.

She turns the T.V on and puts on my film. "I'm getting you breakfast, and don't even think of moving. I have eyes everywhere in this house." She chuckles and leaves the room. I groan and sit up. "Can I use yur phone?" I yell as loud as I can.

"Of course honey, it's in my bag on the end of the bed. I'll give it to you in a minute." I scoff, no way am I waiting for her to come back up those stairs to give me something that is in the same room as me. I can try and do it myself. Here goes nothing. I crawl over to the bag, and pull it to me, then collapse on the bed once I have the phone in my hand. I breathe a sigh of relief when I'm lying back down. I clutch the phone to my chest and kick the bag of the bed. No way am I doing that again.

"I did say I would get it for you."

"I was capable of getting it myself." She smiles and hands me a plate of food. My stomach turns over and I can feel bile rising in my throat. He eyes go wide because she runs away quickly then comes back in with a bowl. She makes it to me just in time for me to throw up what I've ate in the last week. She pulls my hair out of my face and I throw up again.

When finished she hurries away with the bowl, I look at the food again and roll over so I'm facing the T.V. I smile, I love this film.

I start singing along to the song

_If I get near him you can bet I won't miss him with this.___

I'll cook you cake and gingerbread,  
Bring you tea in bed on a tray,  
We'll slave while you go fishing  
You'll get permission to run and play  
These tears oughta show you I care  
Come back, by cracky we'll share

Rangiku chuckles breaks me away from the doorway. She smiles at me. "I knew you'd love this film. Do you remember when we were little we used to watch it with your brothers. They loved to sing along, they're not as god as you though. You're the best." She sits on the bed and picks up a piece of fruit from the bowl. I'm glad she's ignoring my thro-

"Are you sick?"

I raise an eyebrow. "No I'm not."

"Ok, oh and I'm not leaving until you've eaten something." I groan. She frowns. My stomach grumbles and I can't exactly remember that I've had something over than the coffee Yoruichi does me in the morning. Yoruichi! That right I was going to call her. I put in her number that I've remembered and hold it to my ear. I quickly cancle the call when Rngiku coughs. "Did you forget I was here or something?"

"No, why?"

"No reason, now eat up. If it makes you feel better I'll go down stairs while you eat, but just eat something for me please." I nod. Se kisses my forehead tenderly then goes down stairs, closing the door.

I redial her number and press it to my ear again. It's ringing.

"_Hello? Who is this?"_

"Soifon." I say weakly.

"_I'm at work, you know not to call me when I'm working." _I wince, she's right I did know that. She sighs. _"What are you calling me for?"_

I freeze, I don't really know, but I felt like I needed to hear her voice. _"I'm waiting."_ I open my mouth but words refuse to work. _"Was there actually a reason?" _I nod.

"_Soifon. What's wrong?" _Now it's my turn to be confused. She never asks me that, never. I cough into my hand and I see the fruit when I turn my head. The sight of it makes my stomach grumble. _"Aren't you supposed to be in college?"_

"Yes."

"_Why aren't you?"_

"I went to my friends house instead." She scoffs.

"_Yeah right, I'll come and get you and take you to college. There is no way you're skipping a day just so you can hang out with a friend that you see every day." _The bedroom door opens and Rangiku walks in. She scowls disapprovingly at me and nods at the fruit.

"No don't, she can take me. It's fine."

"_Oh so it's a girl friend?"_

"What n-"

"_I'll see you soon."_ Then the line goes dead. Looks like I'm going home. Her phone buzzes. _'Where are you?-Yoruichi' _I chuckle, I can see her getting in her car then freezing when she realises she has no idea where I am.

I text her the address and turn to face the red head. "Someone is picking me up in about twenty minutes." She laugh loudly and it makes me jump.

"There is no way you are leaving this house without me." She smiles and passes me a piece of strawberry. I keep my mouth closed, defiantly. Rangiku smirks when my stomach grumbles. "You're hungry, so just eat the damn thing." She pushes it against my lips then forces it into my mouth. "And don't say you don't like strawberries because they are your favourite."

She hands the entire bowl to me and with hesitance I sit there and eat with her while we watch the film.

Well, that is until someone knocks at the door. I climb up off the bed and grab my art book and pencil case. I have no idea where my shoes are so I just limp downstairs without them. Rangiku is staring at Yoruichi and said woman is glaring at the red head. They hear me coming and face me. Yoruichi looks shocked then quickly reverts back to her emotionless facade. "Let's go." I step forward and Rangiku sits me down on the stairs. She puts my shoes on and I can feel my face go beet red as she does this. Yoruichi is glaring still.

I get up when my shoes are done and leave the house; Rangiku says she'll see me in college in a few days once I'm better. Yoruichi helps me into her car and we drive straight passed my college in silence to her house. I nearly tell her to go back but I don't want to miss out on this opportunity to spend time with her.

She takes my stuff into her house and I follow behind. She glances at me every couple of seconds. She sighs and unlock her door. I let her take my shoes off once we're inside. She seems content to help me so I just go along with it, even when she picks me up and takes me to the bathroom, she then gets me undressed and scowls as she looks over my new marks. "Who ever tried to clean them had no idea what they were doing." She gives me her dressing gown and tugs on my arm.

I follow her to the bedroom and sit on the bed like she tells me to.

I collapse and look around the room. I smirk as I take everything in, in all of the times I've been in this room I've never really took a moment to look around. "Lie down on your stomach." She orders. I slip the silk black dressing gown off my shoulders and lie down, I prop my arms up on a pillow to get comfortable.

For nearly ten minutes I have to put up with her hands working on my back and around my hips. It stings, but more than that her touch is driving me crazy. "All done." She kisses the back of my neck. "Get dressed, there's clothes that are your size underneath the T.V, second drawer down." I roll over onto my back and she smirks, I cover my face and other parts but it's no use. She chuckles and gets my clothes for me. "Do you need help getting dressed as well?" She says it as a joke then puts the pile of clothes to save me any more embarrassment.

"Stay here as long as you like. Just make sure to get some rest. I'll bring a few bottles of water up and put them on the bedside table in case you're thirsty. You know where everything else is." She sighs and ruffles her purple hair. She then does something that I think even surprised herself. She leans over me and wraps her arms around me and pulls me to her body. She just hugs me, nothing sexual or needy about it. It's actually very nice. "I'll be back after work. Then you and me are going to have a little chat." I gulp, she chuckles softly.

I nod my head. "Fine."

With a final kiss to my head she leaves me. I sigh and throw on the shirt. I smile when it has a batman symbol on it, and then grey loose trousers. I cuddle up under her covers and switch on the T.V.

A phone beeps. I look around and chuckle when I realise she's left it here. She can be so forgetful sometimes. I nearly break it when someone calls, then it beeps again and again. I groan and pick it up, I've had enough of this noise.

'_Are you okay, you ran out in a hurry?-K'_

'_What happened? You're not back and you've been gone nearly an hour.-K'_

'_Babe answer your phone, or atleast text me back. I'm starting to get worried.-K' _

My eyes go wide when I read the last one, it hurts but of course someone as beautiful as her would have a boyfriend.

The door swings open. "I left my phone he- What are you doing?" I wince and look back to the T.V. She snatches the phone from my hand and chuckles. "You were reading my texts?"

"They were irritating me." She laughs.

"I've got to go for real this time and remember to get some sleep." I nod and she leaves the room.

I groan and pick up a bottle of water. For fuck sake, why does she have to have a boyfriend?

**Did you like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**Reviews are welcome and thanks for reading.**

**Lia**


End file.
